Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to birdbaths and more specifically to the maintenance of birdbaths (e.g., to provide for the automatic cleaning and restoration of clean water within a birdbath bowl).
Many birdbaths include a shallow basin that is usually perched on a pedestal. The inside of the basin defines a hollow space that can be filled with water, either by a natural means such as rain or by artificial means such as a person filling the basin using water from a conventional garden hose. When the birdbath basin is full of water, birds may enjoy the birdbath for bathing or as a source of drinking water.
However, the water in a birdbath will likely become contaminated over time. For instance, water in a birdbath basin may become dirty over time due to birds washing themselves in the water or through bird excrement left in the water. Also, over time, scum, algae, and, other build-up may contaminate the water. Still further, the birdbath basin may become dirty due to leaves, twigs, pinecones, dirt and, other debris that have fallen into the birdbath basin.